Cherry Blossom Romance
by ReikaFoxGirl
Summary: A series that follows FBI Agent Hijikata Toshizo and Dr. Chizuru Yukimura as a couple in modern times, multiple settings, different situations but what stays the same is their love; follow them as they deal with family issues, criminals, and whatever else life tries to throw at them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, I only own the plot of this story and any original characters I make.**

**Author's Note: Ok, I realize I said I didn't want to post this until HLS is finished but, I had the desire to write Hijikata and Chizuru in a modern setting (plus I'm suffering writer's block) and I decided to post this early; HLS is still my priority, but this is a nice little way to remove the blockage I'm having so I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Hijikata Toshizo, an FBI agent working Violent Crimes, is happily dating trauma surgeon Chizuru Yukimura and in the middle of a case involving an infamous serial killer in New York; however the case soon takes a dark turn when the killer begins targeting the people close to him to send a message.**

The Devil Part 1

* * *

><p>The sound of a phone ringing echoed in the dark bedroom, causing Agent Hijikata Toshizo to groan and stir; he rose up on his elbows and reached for his phone, his brunette girlfriend moving beside him.<p>

"Toshizo, what is it…?"

"It's work, I have to take this."

Hijikata replied, giving his girlfriend a guilty look; Dr. Chizuru Yukimura smiled, shaking her head of walnut curls.

"I understand Toshizo, you can't exactly let bad guys roam New York free can you?"

Hijikata grinned, leaning over to give Chizuru a quick kiss before answering his phone; the familiar sound of Okita Souji filled his ears.

"_Hey Toshi, hope I didn't interrupt you and Chizuru doing the dirty."_

"Souji!"

Hijikata hissed, causing Chizuru to cover her mouth to hide her giggle; since they had begun dating Okita never missed a chance to tease Hijikata about their relationship and enjoyed infuriating the raven-haired man.

"_Couldn't resist, on a more serious note the bastard's done it again."_

"Where was the body found?"

Hijikata demanded, his tone turning dark as he began searching the bedside table's drawers for a pen and paper; Chizuru frowned, knowing what the call was about.

The serial killer known simply as the Devil had been the biggest news for the past few weeks; he would kidnap females in their late teens to early twenties and brutally torture and murder them, claiming he was rewarding them for their sins by being given the opportunity to join him in hell.

"_Central Park, some lady walking her dog found her at about 3 o'clock; it's bad Toshi, really bad."_

"I'm on my way."

Hijikata stated, turning off his phone; he once again gave Chizuru a guilty look, though it was quickly wiped away by Chizuru pulling him in for a deep kiss before releasing him.

"Stop that, capturing that killer and making sure those poor women get justice is important."

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

Hijikata questioned, giving her a chaste kiss before getting out of bed to get dressed; Chizuru laughed, sitting up on her knees as her eyes fell on the winged sword tattoo on his back.

"Mm, I believe you've told me that over fifty times since we started dating two years ago."

"That sounds wrong, it should be in the hundreds."

Hijikata replied teasingly, buttoning up his white business shirt as he walked over to her; he leaned down to give her a kiss, Chizuru deepened it by running her hands through his long raven locks before they pulled back, violet orbs staring at espresso ones.

"Promise me you'll be safe and come back unharmed."

"I'm just going to look at a body, I'll be—"

"You've been shot at a crime scene before."

Chizuru pointed out, her voice shaking slightly even as she tried to sound strong; his eyes softened as he took one of her hands and pulled her into a standing position, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on her chest due to her only being five feet.

"I promise, I'll be safe ok?"

Hijikata whispered, feeling Chizuru nod; the two pulled back and he gave her another kiss, grabbing his jacket and phone as he walked out of the bedroom.

Chizuru sighed, praying Hijikata could keep his promise as she made her way back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hijikata, the body's over here."<p>

Harada Sanosuke called as Hijikata exited his car; Hijikata ducked under the crime scene tape and made his way over.

"Any idea who the victim is?"

"ID was found in her wallet, she's Ashley Thomas; nineteen years old, a student at NYU and works as a bartender part-time."

Harada replied as the two stopped in front of the body; her bright blue eyes were wide in fear and a large cut on her throat indicated her cause of death.

"According to the ME there's evidence she was stabbed multiple times, though they were non-lethal, and marks on her wrist indicate she was tied up; she may have also had some of her bones broken but x-rays will need to be done in order to properly determine that."

"Torture at its finest."

Hijikata stated grimly, a dark look in his eyes as he watched the body being covered up and placed in the ME van; he turned to Harada and Okita, who had just walked up.

"Do we know where she was last seen?"

"I'm calling her roommates and friends right now, see if she was working tonight; a busy bar is the perfect place for her to be abducted from."

Okita replied, his eyes never leaving the stretcher that held Ashley Thomas's body; Hijikata nodded at him and he managed to remove his eyes in order to make the call.

"She has one living parent, her mother; father died in a car crash when she was eight and her mother raised her by herself."

"And I have to tell her that her only daughter has been murdered."

Hijikata noted, his violet eyes turning dark at the thought; Harada gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and walked off, Hijikata sighed and made his way to his car.

* * *

><p>Chizuru sighed, her tired brown eyes lifting up to the TV screen that had captivated the nurses and medical assistants, as well as the patients; every news channel was proclaiming the Devil had killed another woman, pictures of her appearing both alive and how she had been found.<p>

Hijikata had called her during her break, explaining that he had been the one to tell Ashley Thomas's mother that her only daughter was dead; the poor woman had collapsed to her knees and began to sob, and Hijikata had felt so guilty, though he knew it wasn't his fault her daughter was dead.

Chizuru shook her head, removing the thoughts from her head as she began her round; her walnut curls was pulled into a loose bun with a side part, underneath her white coat was a light blue button-down shirt with long sleeves tucked into a grey pencil skirt and black pumps.

"Dr. Yukimura, you have a delivery!"

Chizuru stopped, turning to give a smile at the bright medical assistant who had called out to her; she slowly made her way over.

"Oh, who's it from?"

"Your boyfriend, he must have wanted it to be a surprise."

The blonde replied, giggling as she pushed the bouquet towards Chizuru; Chizuru's smile fell away when she saw the bouquet of dark violet trumpet-shaped flowers, Hijikata knew she preferred either roses, daisies, carnations, asters or gardenias.

"What the…? Chizuru, do you have a secret admirer?"

Senhime Sato, Chizuru's best friend and a neurosurgeon, asked as she made her way over; her dark brown locks was pulled back in a ponytail and her light brown eyes were wide.

"There's a card…"

Chizuru noted, removing the envelope from the flowers; she removed the seal and opened it, the blonde assistant let out a shriek as the card was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, someone call the police!"

"Chizuru, what's going…?"

Reina Kimura, a gynecologist, yelled as she came running, stopping when she saw the flowers; Senhime frowned.

"What is it Reina?"

"Those flowers…they're known as _datura metel_, otherwise known as devil's trumpet."

"D-Devil's…?"

The blonde assistant stammered, her face pale as Chizuru and Senhime turned to the flowers; Chizuru's eyes wandered to the card again, staring at the blood-painted pentagram on the front.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I'm leaving you with a cliff-hanger; if any of you have suggestions as to what I should write after I finish this three-shot (maybe longer) then please leave a suggestion in the reviews and please review!<strong>


End file.
